


Evan Hansen's a Lovey-Drunk

by CJ_Quill



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Quill/pseuds/CJ_Quill
Summary: Jared's parents' liquor cabinet never went anywhere - suffice it to say him and Evan got their hands on it eventually.





	Evan Hansen's a Lovey-Drunk

The basement was dark aside from the dim light shining up from Jared’s laptop, which sat opened on the floor, surrounded by a few empty, scattered beer bottles, playing some nonsense podcast. Jared himself shared the couch with Evan, sitting leaned up against him, holding Evan’s arms around him like a protective cover, his head resting on Evan’s broad chest. Both boys were half-asleep and didn't remember entirely how they’d gotten in this position, but it was comfortable and neither one wanted to move.

Jared pulled up his arm which had been hanging limply off the couch and drank from the half-empty bottle he gripped loosely in his hand. 

“This was probably a bad idea.” He mumbled, letting the bottle slip from his hand and spill on the carpet.

“Most of yours are,” Evan smirked drunkenly and kissed the top of Jared’s head. “But that's why I looooooove youuuuuuu,”

Jared smiled sleepily. Evan seemed completely calm for the first time in years. It was almost entirely due to the alcohol, and they both knew that, but for the moment it was nice.

“I'm gonna shut this off, it's hurting my stupid brain.” Jared tried to reach for his laptop but slid off the couch and face-planted into the rug instead. When he struggled to get to his feet Evan wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled the smaller - albeit chubbier - boy back into his embrace. “Aww, Evan Hansen’s a lovey-drunk, isn't he?”

Evan responded by kissing Jared’s nose and fixing his glasses for him. Jared turned bright red and rested his head in the crook of Evan’s neck. Evan was barely conscious right now, and he would probably forget all of this by the morning, right? And even if he remembered, everyone does dumb shit when they’re drunk. None of it really counts for anything, does it? 

Jared couldn't figure out if that was his self-loathing brain convincing him Evan didn't mean any of it, or if it was his drunk brain trying to justify what he was about to do. Either way;

“I love you,” He murmured, directly into Evan’s ear.

Silence. A few minutes of it until Jared sat up to try and read Evan’s face in replacement of his response. Wide, sparkly eyes and pink-shaded cheeks, if not a little green as well.

“Jared, I-” Evan lurched. His face was entirely green now.

Jared scrambled off the couch to grab the trashcan from the corner for Evan to hurl into. Once he'd emptied his insides, Jared stumbled to the bathroom and returned a minute or so later with a washcloth and a small glass of water. He sat down and started cleaning Evan up.

“What were you-” Evan leaned forward.

“Dude, shut up. You're covered in puke.” Jared wiped Evan’s mouth with the washcloth and pushed the glass into his hands. “Drink.”

Evan drank. He leaned back on the couch and let his leg hang off the side. He held out his arms - an invitation that Jared didn't hesitate to accept. He laid in Evan’s hold, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. It didn't matter if it wasn't real - it was nice and Jared was going to soak it up as long as he could.

“What’d you say?” Evan spoke slowly but his words were still slurred. “Before the…” He dramatically pantomimed throwing up.

“Doesn't matter,” Jared closed his eyes.

They lay there in silence for a little while. By the time Evan spoke again, Jared was barely awake - only enough to hear what Evan was saying.

“I love you, too.”

“You’re drunk,” Jared buried his face in Evan’s shoulder to hide his blush.

“So’re you,” Evan shrugged. “What difference does it make?”

Evan turned to look at Jared, who refused to look back at him. He smirked softly and kissed Jared’s hair. Jared looked up, blushing bright red, and Evan kissed his nose again. Then his cheek, then his forehead, then his lips. Only for a split second, then he stopped altogether as though it had been an accident. There were stars in Jared’s eyes, and they were contagious. Evan grinned and kissed him again. Jared started laughing.

“You smell like puke,” He snickered, pressing his forehead to Evan’s.

“But you love me anywaaaay,” Evan sang.

“I love you so goddamn much.”

They probably kissed each other for a solid ten minutes, stopping every few seconds to make snarky comments and laugh, until Jared eventually passed out with his arms around Evan’s neck and their cheeks pressed together. Evan kissed Jared’s forehead one last time before letting his sleepy eyes shut and falling asleep himself, comfortable and content, if not still a little queasy.


End file.
